US20070203433 discloses a wearable relaxation inducing apparatus comprising either a harness or a garment made of elastically flexible fabric tightly worn on the torso. Electromechanical sensors are attached to the fabric for translating the breathing movements of a wearer into electric signals representing breathing rate and depth. Electrically operated transducers are attached to the fabric for providing tactile feedback to the body about breathing and electronic circuitry is used for processing the electrical signals produced by the electromechanical sensors and for operating the transducers at selected adjustable sequences and rates.
Such respiration belts are used to measure the breathing rate of a person. Most belts use gas pressure sensors to measure the change in the expansion and contraction of the chest during breathing. It has been proven that guided breathing is beneficial for (quick) relaxation, which is in turn beneficial for a person's well-being. Currently available respiratory belts only measure the breathing rate, but they do not provide built-in tactile stimulation e.g. feedback to the user on how to breathe.